libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Apsara
The beautiful woman before you smiles around tiger-ish fangs and appears to be formed out of the sea itself made solid. ---- APSARA CR 8 ---- XP 4,800 NG 'Medium outsider (akashic, daeva, native) '''Init '+4; 'Senses '''low-light vision, darkvision 60 ft.; '''Perception '+15 ---- '''DEFENSE ---- AC '24, touch 14, flat-footed 20 (+10 natural armor, +4 Dex) '''hp '''85 (10d10+30) '''Immune '''sleep '''Fort '+7, 'Ref '+12, 'Will '+10 (+3 sacred bonus to all saves against effects that would cause the apsara to be dazed, stunned, or blinded) '''Defensive '''Abilities evasion, +1 to AC vs. ranged attacks '''Weakness ''emotion dependent (love)''- Apsara feed on the loving emotions of mortal creatures, and take 1 point of Constitution drain each week they are unable to come into physical contact with a mortal creature capable of experiencing this emotion. ---- OFFENSE ---- Speed '''30 ft., fly 40 ft. '''Melee '''slam +12 (1d8+2) '''Ranged ''+1 composite longbow +18/+13 (1d8+3/3) While using Deadly Aim against targets within 30 feet, the apsara’s attack routine becomes +18/+13 (1d8+11/3) '''Space '''5 ft.; '''Reach '''5 ft. ---- '''STATISTICS' ---- Str '15, '''Dex '''18, '''Con '''17, '''Int '''12, '''Wis '''14, '''Cha '''23 '''Base Atk '+10; 'CMB '+12; '''CMD '''26 '''Feats '''Chakra Targeting, Deadly Aim, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, View Energy '''Skills '''Acrobatics +17, Diplomacy +19, Handle Animal +19, Knowledge (planes) +14, Perception +15, Sense Motive +15, Stealth +17 '''Languages '''Common, Celestial, Sylvan '''SQ '''veils shaped/bound (courtesan’s cloak - shoulders, daevic aspect (desire) - blood, diadem of pure reflection headband, guardian sash - belt, immaculate touch - hands) '''Essence Pool '''12 ---- '''ECOLOGY ---- Environment '''any (typically within 3 days travel of a populated settlement) '''Organization '''solitary, pair, expedition (1 –2 + 5 human mercenariesNPCC) '''Treasure '''standard (+1 composite longbow (Str +2), other gear) ---- '''SPECIAL ABILITIES ---- '''Diadem of Pure Reflection (Su) '''Whenever the apsara succeeds on a saving throw vs. a spell or effect that would cause them to suffer the stunned or blinded conditions, that effect can be redirected to a new target, forcing them to make a save at the original DC or suffer the full effects of the original attack themselves as though they were the original target of the ability. '''Guardian Sash (Su) '''The apsara gains a +6 insight bonus to AC against critical hit confirmation rolls. In addition, 1/round when an enemy’s weapon attack would drop the apsara below 0 hit points, this veil lashes out, attempting to knock the attack away. Make an attack roll with this veil, at a +16 bonus; if this roll meets or exceeds the threatening attack roll, the entire attack is negated. '''Immaculate Touch (Su) '''The apsara may heal living or harm undead for 2d6+1 with a touch. Harming undead requires a melee touch attack and the target is entitled to a Will save (DC 18) for half damage. Living targets affected by this ability are also the target of a ''neutralize poison ''spell (CL 10). This ability can only affect a given creature 7/day. '''Symbiosis (Su) '''As a full round action that provokes attacks of opportunity, an apsara may choose to bond with a mortal creature with whom it shares an alignment and has developed a strong emotional connection. The apsara surrenders its physical form and becomes one with the mortal, granting its bonded host the use its Immaculate Touch veil and adding 2 points of essence to the mortal’s essence pool. While bonded in this way, the apsara cannot be targeted by spells or effects, and recovers 1 point of Constitution drain caused by its emotion-dependent weakness each month it is bonded with the mortal. If the host is slain while the apsara is bonded in this way, the apsara takes 1 point of Constitution drain and is immediately ejected from the host’s body. '''View Energy (Su) '''The apsara may spend a move action to activate a special mode of sensory perception, called chakra-sight, which allows them to accurately detect and pinpoint creatures within 15 feet, regardless of invisibility or lighting conditions. The chakra-sight lasts until the start of the apsara’s next turn. Rising from daeva associated with love and benevolence, the apsara are comprised of solid akasha, typically appearing as an almost translucent blue or green color. Apsara usually appear as beautiful and kindly humans with a somewhat bestial cast. They frequently serve as guardians or wilderness guides for small communities, feeding on the goodwill and positive emotions they evoke through this service to sate their emotion dependency. The apsara presented above has invested 2 essence in each of its veils except for Courtesan’s Cloak, and 2 essence each in its Chakra Targeting and View Energy feats. An apsara reduced to less than half their total hit points will shift the essence from their View Energy ability to their Courtesan’s Cloak to increase their AC and saves. Category:Monsters Category:Source: Akashic Mysteries